


Brother Let Me Be Your Shelter

by GibberingGhoul



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Brotherhood, Canon-Typical Violence, Headcanon, Mild Language, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GibberingGhoul/pseuds/GibberingGhoul
Summary: A Fairy hunt goes awry for Ogron, Gantlos, and Anagan. Gantlos currently leads the Circle, but after this near-calamity, he reconsiders his role.
Kudos: 2





	Brother Let Me Be Your Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Prompt: What types of love do your favorite characters value?

Of all the Fairies that they tracked and found, _she_ just had to be the one: one of the Fairies who attacked Gantlos and his father decades ago.

Not only that, but he, Ogron, and Anagan had found Niamh, the captain whom had led the attack on behalf of her mistress, Lady Medb. The sight her short, violet hair, her golden wings, and the blood red warrior ensemble induced a short flashback before Gantlos flew into a rage.

"Gantlos! Stop!" cried Ogron.

Though not the first time that he had lost his temper, more and more, Ogron and Anagan noticed that Gantlos could not control it. Surely, his fury would get them—

The Fairy's blast sent the blond wizard careening into a tree. His helmet fell, and he tumbled down the hill.

While Anagan rushed to get him back on his feet, Ogron blocked and absorbed Niamh's lightning attack. Amplifying the attack, he returned it to its master, only to have her fly high and dodge.

"I recognize that ill-tempered, little hunter," snarled Niamh, "but what unfortunate souls are you two, getting tangled up with _him_?"

Ogron teleported behind her, using what little energy he had saved from her attack against her. Niamh fell but did not touch the ground, instead rounding in the air and shooting several fireballs at him.

"Gantlos! _Don't—_ "

_"Rraugh!"_

Niamh careened with Ogron as Gantlos's shock-wave drove them higher into the air before they collided with the ground and rolled.

"Gantlos!" cried Anagan. "Calm down, damn it! You're going to kill—"

The older wizard leaped high. As soon as his fist collided with the ground, it gaped and swallowed Niamh. Anagan ran to snatch the other wizard before he too disappeared into the earth.

"The old lad has gone mad," said Anagan.

"Then you take care of the Fairy," ordered Ogron. "I shall deal with Gantlos."

As the eldest wizard summoned Niamh from the chasm with his dark energy, Ogron stood before him and exclaimed, "Gantlos! You must shake off your hot temper! Did you not see me? Can you not hear me?"

Eyes glowing a cursed violet, the wizard growled, "Stay out of my way! This Unseelie beast dishonoured my father and branded my back as though I were her bull."

Then the stream of dark energy increased, and Niamh shrieked.

_"I shall not let this rabid bitch live!"_

"Captain Niamh!"

To the circle's dismay, more Fairies arrived, too many for them to battle. Since Gantlos was not in the mind to heed, Ogron tackled him, releasing Niamh from his magick. With no time to extract her wings, Anagan clipped the tips with an enchantment so that in a future encounter, her ability to retaliate was diminished.

Then he gathered with his comrades, and they vanished before the Fairies could capture them.

Upon landing unceremoniously by the coast, Ogron towered over his mentor and scolded, "What is wrong with you? Never have I seen you slain by so much anger. Do our lives mean nothing to you? Have I become expendable, old friend? For if so, I shall break this circle by departing. _How dare you!_ "

Giving him no time to reply, Ogron marched up the sandy hill to the nearby forest. Anagan looked to his comrade and then at their leader.

"Gantlos, old lad," he said, "what possessed you? You were not yourself. I mean, certainly, you get excited but not like this. What were you thinking?"

Gantlos lowered his head and edge closer to the water. The tide spilled across his boots and soaked his cloak. How, indeed, could he? He had nearly killed Ogron, the man whom he had saved from a murderous Fairy's massacre, all because he was losing control of his temper.

All because he still wanted revenge.

"Go…" he whispered.

"What's that?"

"Go to him," he spoke more loudly. "I cannot bear to be with anyone in this hour. Please, go. Leave me with my thoughts."

Anagan bowed, not that Gantlos could see but out of habit. He had no trouble catching up with Ogron and allowed him to vent furiously.

* * *

Two hours had passed since the failed hunt. Ogron's throat was still tight; his belly ached; and his head throbbed, but he had spent all his energy on yelling before Anagan. The swarthy wizard convinced him to sit and drink some water before he fainted with exhaustion.

"Ogron? Anagan?"

The wizards gazed up as their leader approached, head hanging low, his face pale with grief. He had not used an enchantment to dry his clothes, occupied by his grief.

"I have thought about this before but not for the longest time. This latest brush with misfortune has made me think on it again, and I am certain that it is the right decision. Ogron?"

The redhead gazed at his swarthy companion before he stood in front of Gantlos. Heaving a sigh, the older wizard reached deep into his power and summoned the symbol of the Fairy Hunt and of their pack.

"Your abilities surpass mine, little brother," he said. "Not only your magick, for your spells are greater than mine, but your ability to keep a cooler head. Our circle needs a leader who shall not endanger it, and so, if you are willing, I pass this spell, the Black Circle, unto you."

Ogron and Anagan gaped and gasped.

"I am strong, yes," said Ogron, "but do not let this one incident lead to more rashness—"

Gantlos shook his head. "No. You are the strongest, Ogron, and you have taken the lead when we have done deals with other wizards and with witches and other magickal beings. You have always been a more brilliant man than the terrified lad whom I rescued from destruction. And I? I can lead, but I do not want to. I _should not_ always lead, especially when a keener and more charismatic mind stands before me."

Ogron lowered his head, eyes darting left and right in contemplation. All he desired was for Gantlos to reign in his anger. He was capable of doing so. This was an extreme solution that did not guarantee that the long-term problem would be solved.

"Gantlos, I—"

"Ogron," chimed Anagan, "rarely do I question Gantlos's judgement, and I agree with him. Though I have not run with you lads for long, I've observed carefully what you are like. If Gantlos believes that you are ready, and you consent, then I fully support this transition."

Ogron gazed at his make-shift brothers as they stood side-by-side, awaiting his decision. He would be lying if he said that he had not tantalized lately the idea of being the new leader. He knew that he was capable, but he also respected Gantlos. The man had saved his life and protected him. He had given him every opportunity to resume his magickal studies after his village's massacre had disrupted his life. He had even taught him how to hunt so that he could avenge all the dead.

"Then I, Ogron, son of Loryn of Nael'luk, accept this gift. Let it be, let it be, let it be."

"Let it be, let it be, let it be," said Gantlos, and in a flash, the Black Circle dissolved into energy and merged with Ogron's aura.

"You are now the new keeper of the symbol of our circle," said Gantlos.

Ogron's hands trembled at the electrical sensation dancing through his body. Bless Gantlos! The fine gent that he was—it was amazing!

The sorrow melted from Gantlos's face as soon as his little brother embraced him. He was slow to hug back, as was his nature, but he did hug him, and soon Anagan joined.

"Now I shall tend to you, my brother," said Ogron, "just as you have for me."

Gantlos smiled. Leader though Ogron had become, Gantlos knew that always, he would be the one tending to his brother and sheltering him from harm.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The author has written this Winx Club fanfiction solely for entertainment. No money has been made, and no profit in any form shall be gained, from writing this fanfiction.


End file.
